villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zhan Tiri
|type of villain = Genocidal Warlock}} Zhan Tiri is an evil warlock from another realm and the overarching antagonist of Disney's Tangled animated franchise, being an unseen antagonist in the film and a major antagonist in Tangled: The Series. He was first mentioned by Xavier in the episode "Queen for a Day", and made his first appearance in the episode "Painter's Block". He was the archenemy of Lord Demanitus. History Background In the kingdom of Corona's myth, Zhan Tiri was a powerful creature with an ancient grudge against corona who unleashed an all-consuming blizzard on the kingdom that destroys everything in his path. The only one who was able to stop the evil warlock was a man named Lord Demanitus. Using magic and science, Demanitus built a giant device strong enough to change the storm back into the direction of Zhan Tiri to imprison him and his disciples, saving Corona from the warlock's wrath. But Zhan Tiri's defeat did not leave him abated; his magic storm remained in Corona as a curse that waited for Corona to be at its weakest and strike again. during a flashback in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" where it is revealed by Adira that Zhan Tiri took over the Great Tree and used it as is a base to stop anyone who approached him, but Lord Demanitus used his spear to stop to him and rendered the Evil Magic in the Great Tree dormant during another flashback told by Demenitus in "Lost And Found" sometime later, Demanitus pupils (Sugracha the Eternel, Tromus and probably Mother Gothel) betrayed him to serve Zhan Tiri and summoned him once again. he was once again defeated and imprisoned Demanitus was able to imprison Sugracha but Tromus was able to escape as well as Gothel. Season 1 In "Queen for a Day", after Rapunzel's parents' attendance to the anniversary of their marriage, Zhan Tiri tried to destroy the kingdom of Corona with a snowstorm that makes the princess high difficulties to keep the people of Corona safe. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna went to a mountain with Maximus, a frozen spike fell near him and the king and the queen fell with the coach. Meanwhile, Maximus returns to Corona to tell Rapunzel about the incident of her parent's in the mountain. The next day, Rapunzel told to the advisor Nigel that she must to go to save her parents, but Nigel tells her that she can't leave the kingdom because she was the queen and the time was too serious, then Eugene tells her that he, Lance Strongbow and the Pub Thugs can go, but Rapunzel was too worried for them, the Captain of the Guards left her to decide and Rapunzel leaves them with broken-hearted to go. After she "turns back" to Varian (leading to his fall to evil), Rapunzel sadly ordered to the royal guards to evacuate the island. Then, Rapunzel, Pascal and Cassandra go to Xavier's store to find the Demanitus device that saves the kingdom and stop Zhan Tiri. Zhan Tiri's makes his first semi-physical appearance in the episode "Painter's Block", when Sugracha the Eternel, managed to escape their prison in the Demanitus device after Rapunzel had used it to stop the storm and formed a plan to free him, by assembling 5 artists and having each paint a perfect tree which opens a portal to his realm. Zhan Tiri was close to being freed, until Rapunzel, whom Sugracha had under her spell, broke free from it and destroyed the altar making sure that her master would never return, and then Fidella knocked Sugracha inside the portal with Zhan Tiri Season 2 in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" Hector having just lost to Adira sees the spear in the heart despite knowing what will happen he takes it out and ends up possessed by the dormant magic inside the great tree left by Zhan Tiri he makes a brief appearance at the end of "You're Kidding Me! when Matthews (aka Tromus) having just had his previous plan foiled, vowing to keep rapunzel inside the house forever He closed the door, revealing a door handle shaped like Zhan Tiri. as his eyes glow making a sadistic expression In the episode, "Rapunzeltopia" Tromus under Zhan Tiri's orders is trying to keep Rapunzel inside The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow so that Zhan Tiri can have the sundrops (aka Rapunzel) power so he can escape. Tromus traps Rapunzel in a dream world where her perfect world exist were everything goes perfectly, if Rapunzel accepts the Dream World the power will be transferred to Zhan Tiri represented by a Statue but if she touches the Black Rocks she will be able to escape, Tromus nearly succeeds but Rapunzel escapes the dream world causing Tromus and the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow to vanish into oblivion foiling Zhan Tiri once again Personality Zhan Tiri is known as an extremely sadistic, malevolent and sinister warlock who will not hesitate to destroy absolutely everything in his path. Gallery Images Zhan Tiri 4.png Summoning Storm.jpg|Zhan Tiri summoning the storm Zhan Tiri 3.jpg Zhan Tiri.jpg Zhan Tiri and Sugarby.jpg Zhan Tiri Statue.jpg|Figure of Zhan Tiri in "Keeper of the Spire" Zhan Tiri Portrait.png Screen_Shot_2019-07-14_at_8.31.10_PM.png Zhan Tiri's Head.jpg|Zhan Tiri's Sigil Tromus_and_a_statue_of_Zhan_Tiri.png Videos Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - A Prophecy Who Took The Sun & Moon (Clip) Trivia *A small model of Zhan Tiri is seen in the second season's episode "Keeper of the Spire", as one of the museums' exhibits. *it has been suspected that Zhan Tiri is the one who created the Healing and Reverse Incantation since he is the one who took over the tree and the Reverse Incantation was inside the tree, this would also explain how Mother Gothel managed to get her hands on the Healing Incantation since it has been heavily implied that she was once a servant of Zhan Tiri. **this has caused further suspicions that he is somehow connected to the Sun Drop and Moonstone. *it has also been suspected that Zhan Tiri was behind Cassandra's fall to evil, as during "Rapunzeltopia" she goes through a door in The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow which people suspect is when Zhan Tiri convinced her to join him *Zhan Tiri is considered by many fans to be one of the most evil villains in the Tangled franchise (alongside Anthony the Weasel) due to his and his minion's many horrible things they have done including Mass Murder and has no tragic backstory or redeeming qualities (for now). *it's heavily implied that Zhan Tiri was the one that gave Tromus and Sugracha the Eternel their powers when the betrayed Demanitus suggesting there might have been some deal involved **Although it's unknown why Mother Gothel doesn't have these powers by the time of the movie *it's likely that we will see Zhan Tiri again in Season 3 *the '''Zhan '''in Zhan Tiri's name has been pronounced two different ways Zhan and Zhàn Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Force of Nature Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the past Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warlords Category:Symbolic Category:Malefactors Category:Polluters Category:Envious Category:Dark Forms Category:Bogeymen Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal